


Could Use a Laugh

by august_anon



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Teasing, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton's got his hands on Roman's new spell book. He can't wait to put it to use! His first target? A grumpy little side who could use a little more laughter in his life.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544839
Kudos: 60





	Could Use a Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my brain wants to make all these prompts connected lol, so now they're connected. This was written in celebration for hitting 100 followers on tumblr, from a prompt list that the wonderful dragonleesupporter (on tumblr) made!

Patton was definitely intrigued by Roman’s new spellbook. He left it alone for the rest of the day after Roman got him with that weird fish spell, but he definitely wanted to know what other tickle spells were in there.

So, with Roman’s permission, he went in and started flipping through the book. He giggled at the spells he found. They all seemed so _fun_! But there was one specifically that was catching his eye for the moment.

 _Bottomless Pit of Laughter_ , huh? Patton grinned. He knew _exactly_ who needed more laughter in their life.

Patton bounced into the common room. Logan and Roman were off helping Thomas with video ideas, which meant that Virgil was more likely to be out of his room since there were less people out and around.

And just has he thought, there was Virgil, relaxing on the couch with his headphones on. His head was bopping to the beat of whatever music was playing, but when he noticed Patton come in he paused it and slid his headphones down to his neck.

“What’s up, Pat?”

Patton couldn’t contain his grin as he launched himself onto the couch next to Virgil. Virgil simply raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“You know Roman just got a new spellbook?” Patton asked.

Virgil narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, I think I heard him mention it briefly.”

Patton leaned in. “You mind if I test out a spell on you?”

Virgil started shifting away. “What’s the spell?” He asked warily.

Patton frowned. “Nothing bad, I promise! It’ll be fun! And if you don’t like it, tell me and I’ll deactivate it right away!”

Virgil hesitantly removed the headphones from around his neck and set them on the coffee table, along with his phone. He took a deep breath like he was preparing himself, and gave Patton an unsteady look.

“I’m trusting you,” he mumbled.

Patton reached over and grabbed his hand. “And I appreciate you a lot for that! Like I said, just tell me if you want it to end, okay?”

Virgil nodded. After checking once more that he was ready, Patton said the magic words.

Virgil furrowed his brow. “I… don’t think anything’s changed?” 

Patton cocked his head to the side. “Really? You don’t feel anything?”

Virgil shook his head, shifting in his seat and scratching at his stomach.

Patton frowned. “Maybe I said it wrong.”

Virgil shifted again and rubbed at his stomach with a little more force. He shrugged. “Maybe, I dunno.”

Patton tracked the movement of his hand against his stomach. Something clicked in his mind and he smirked. “You _sure_ you don’t feel anything?”

Virgil narrowed his eyes again at Patton’s tone, gaze darting back and forth between Patton’s face and his own stomach. “ _This_ is the spell, some annoying tingling?”

Patton hummed. “Well, it’s supposed to do more, but you’re too good at holding back your laughter.”

Virgil furrowed his brow. “What does laughter have to do with this?”

“Well, Virge, why do you think your stomach would be so important?”

“Because… it holds food? I don’t know. Maybe you did the spell wrong.”

Patton giggled at him and used the grip he still had on Virgil’s hand to pull him into a cuddle. He nuzzled into Virgil’s cheek and felt Virgil relax slightly.

“Think about it, cutie! It can be such a sensitive place, don’t you think? I know for a _fact_ that your cute little tummy is just oh-so-sensitive, isn’t that right?”

Virgil squirmed, but didn’t shift away. Patton smiled down at him when he noticed Virgil’s ears turn a light shade of pink. Maybe he could… help the process along a little.

“What is it that you told me, once? When we tease it makes you feel all fluttery inside? All giggly and helpless?”

Virgil pressed his lips together and shoved his face into Patton’s chest.

“Still not gonna give me a laugh? Even with all the tingly feeling in your tummy from the spell and these fun little words of mine?”

Virgil shook his head.

Patton grinned, one more plot up his sleeve.

“Hey Virgey, look.”

Virgil raised his head and gasped. Patton had his fingers wiggling inches away from his body. The threat of tickles had Virgil clapping his hands over his mouth.

“I think you want this~!” Patton sang.

Virgil shook his head rapidly, muffling his giggles behind his sweater paws. Then he gasped and squealed, hands shooting down to protect his stomach.

“What is that?!” He cried through his growing laughter.

Patton giggled. “The spell! Don’t laugh, Virgey-poo, the more you do the worse it’s gonna tickle, cutie!”

Virgil threw his head back as he cackled, going limp in Patton’s hold aside from occasionally tossing back and forth. He covered his stomach as if he could stop the tickles that way. He was undeniably adorable, in Patton’s opinion.

“Aww, what’s wrong? Does it just tickle ever-so-terribly on that ticklish little belly of yours? Whatever will you do!?”

“Patton!” Virgil squealed before falling into silent laughter.

Barely a moment later, he was sucking in a deep breath and starting to giggle again. Virgil cried out in surprise and grabbed onto Patton’s shirt for support. Patton held him closer and cooed at him.

“What’s happening?!” He cried through his growing giggles.

“If your laughter goes silent, the spell has nothing to feed off of! You, little giggle monster, are going to be stuck in this loop for a _long_ time!”

And he was. Virgil, despite going through the loop two, three, four more times, never cried out for it to stop. He just held onto Patton and laughed until he cried, then laughed some more. It wasn’t until their eighth round, as Virgil’s laughter started going hoarse and silent once more, that he started slapping at Patton’s shoulder.

Patton immediately spoke the words to deactivate the spell, smiling softly as Virgil collapsed against him, going limp.

“You alright, sweetpea?”

“Yeah,” Virgil giggled. “Yeah, that was a lot of fun.”

Patton giggled in return, squeezing Virgil. “I’m glad! I thought it was fun, too!” He gave Virgil a sly smile. “Though I think a prefer having my hands doing all the tickly work, myself.”

Virgil grinned and hid his red face behind his fingers for a moment. “I really need to get my hands on that spellbook. I’ve got revenge to plan, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon! And I'm still accepting prompts from this list, too!


End file.
